Une condamnation pour un pardon
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [U.A Thor 2 : The Dark World] Demain, Loki sera puni pour les crimes qu'il a commis sur Midgard. Thor sait ce que ça signifie : il aura la tête tranchée. Et il ne peut tout simplement pas endurer cette idée.
1. Chapter 1

Thor fixait un coin du mur, à l'autre bout de sa chambre. La pénombre était tombée depuis longtemps sur le palais, mais il ne s'était même pas préoccupé d'allumer les lumières. Non, ça lui aurait paru futile, absurde, inutile. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière, car, à cet instant-même, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. De _penser_ à faire quoi que ce soit. Trop de choses allaient se passer le lendemain, des choses qu'on lui disait être justes et censées, mais qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Demain, Loki serait exécuté pour ses crimes sur Midgard.

C'était la décision d'Odin. Une décision ferme et irrévocable. Qu'on lui avait dit juste, censée. Loki devait payer pour les horreurs qu'il avait commises, pour les destructions qu'il avait perpétrées sur cette planète et pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises.

De toute façon, on ne pouvait plus rien faire de lui. Il avait sombré dans la folie, c'était indéniable. Qui d'autre qu'un fou se comporterait ainsi ? Non, le prince Loki d'Asgard qu'ils avaient connu n'était plus, alors pourquoi s'apitoyer sur son sort ? C'était comme s'il était mort depuis longtemps déjà...

Thor se leva. Il s'approcha d'une tablette dans un coin de la pièce, prit un verre et se servit à boire. Lui aussi avait constaté la rage et l'aliénation dans lesquelles son frère avait sombré. Il avait bien essayé de le ramener vers lui, à plusieurs reprises, de lui faire entendre raison, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Loki ne l'avait pas écouté, il l'avait repoussé, combattu, une lueur tantôt démente, tantôt féroce au fond des yeux. Non, il n'avait presque pas reconnu son frère sous les traits de cet homme, même si son chagrin, sa détresse lui avaient fait penser à celles qu'il avait connues en lui autrefois. Mais autrefois, ces douleurs avaient fini par s'apaiser, à son contact ou à force de temps. Alors que là... Loki était resté empêtré dans sa folie meurtrière. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver de lui, sans doute.

Même si leur mère avait essayé. Thor l'avait entendue, au hasard d'un passage devant la porte de ses appartements, ou sous un balcon, quand la nuit avait étendu son voile depuis longtemps sur la cité. Frigga hurlait, tempêtait après son mari, elle le suppliait, le conjurait de faire preuve de clémence. Elle rappelait à Odin tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés avec leur fils, avec ce jeune dieu qui était leur enfant malgré tout, même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang. Elle l'avait prié de toutes ses forces de se souvenir du fils qu'ils avaient connu, et de bien se rendre compte que ce comportement n'avait rien à voir avec Loki. Qu'il connaissait bien son enfant, et qu'il devait savoir que jamais il ne ferait une telle chose.

Sauf si on rejouait la carte de la folie. Ce que, étonnamment, Odin n'avait pas fait. Il était tellement fou de rage et de déception à l'égard de son jeune fils qu'il avait décrété froidement que les actes de Loki avaient été perpétrés en son âme et conscience. Qu'il avait toujours eu cette rancœur et cette arrogance en lui, que c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'asservir Midgard. Que, de toute façon, Loki n'avait plus rien à faire dans leur famille.

Et si Odin disait que le jeune homme n'était plus l'un des leurs, c'était qu'il devait avoir raison.

Mais lui, pouvait-il _vraiment_ cesser de voir Loki comme son frère ?

Thor reposa brutalement le verre et contempla son reflet dans la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait juste devant lui. Il avait presque l'impression de distinguer le visage de Loki à côté du sien. Son sourire ironique et charmeur, l'éclat vert scintillant de ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches plus courtes retombaient parfois sur son front haut, et sa manière d'être toujours impeccable.

Son frère.

Son frère qui, le lendemain, aurait la tête tranchée.

Thor aperçut les petits éclats de larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la gorge nouée. Une épouvantable sensation de nausée revint, en plus de cette impression tenace d'avoir le coeur qui bat trop fort, trop vite, et qui fait trop mal.

Loki allait avoir la tête tranchée.

C'était juste, c'était censé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas surmonter cette idée. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais enduré. Comme une impression que son coeur se noyait à chaque inspiration.

/

Toute la nuit, toute la matinée du lendemain, alors qu'il se préparait pour l'exécution, Thor eut l'impression que son corps entier était rempli de coton. De coton douloureux. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais il ne parvenait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit. Chaque évocation de Loki lui donnait la nausée. Chaque planification de ce qu'il aurait à faire dans les jours suivants lui broyait le coeur. C'était insupportable, mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

C'était juste et censé, se répéta-t-il en traversant les couloirs du palais, jusqu'à la place publique où son frère devait être exécuté.

Là-dessous, il y avait déjà foule. Des Asgardiens dans leurs vêtements clairs et lumineux, venus assister à la mise à mort de leur prince. Pour la plupart, on ne leur avait guère laissé le choix. Odin disait qu'il y aurait un châtiment exemplaire infligé à l'un de ses sujets, tout le monde se rendait sur place. C'était, implicitement, ce qu'on était tenu de faire. Et là, il s'agissait du prince... Ça voulait forcément dire que la punition serait un exemple pour tous, un rappel de la façon dont les criminels devaient être punis. Ils se devaient donc d'y assister.

Thor prit place un peu en retrait des autres, sous le balcon de son père, froid et impassible, mais en surplomb de la foule. Son coeur se soulevait à chaque inspiration. Tout ça, cette estrade montée à la va-vite, ce bourreau qui ajustait ses gants de cuir, le billot et la hache posée juste à côté... Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. C'était insupportable. Il avait franchement envie de vomir, à présent.

Et puis, un mouvement agita soudain la foule, et Thor tourna la tête vers sa gauche. Ce qu'il vit arriver lui broya le coeur. Loki était là, aussi digne et droit qu'il l'avait toujours connu, même si la tension se lisait imperceptiblement dans le maintien de ses épaules et de son dos.

Quoi de plus normal, après tout, c'était vers un échafaud qu'on le trainait. Quatre einherjars avaient été réquisitionnés pour cette tâche, comme si le jeune dieu risquait de s'évanouir d'un claquement de doigts dans la nature, malgré les chaînes anti-magie qui entravaient ses poignets dans son dos. C'était absurde... Loki ressemblait à un criminel, alors que quand Thor le regardait, il ne parvenait à voir que son frère. Son frère qu'on allait tuer...

Le dieu du tonnerre essaya d'avaler la boule douloureuse qu'il avait dans la gorge, mais elle manqua l'étouffer lorsque Loki fut contraint de se mettre à genoux devant le billot, maintenu au sol par deux einherjars. C'était insupportable. Thor baissa les yeux vers le sol, presque sans s'apercevoir que son corps s'était mis à trembler. Mais il releva immédiatement la tête. Loki ne méritait pas qu'il baisse les yeux. Il ne méritait pas un geste de faiblesse de sa part, alors que c'était lui qui allait être exécuté; il ne méritait pas un air de dédain ou de désintérêt, alors qu'il était l'une des personnes que Thor aimât le plus en ce monde. Il ne méritait pas...

Il ne méritait pas ça.

Thor fixa son frère. Dans ses oreilles, il percevait vaguement le discours de son père, déclamé d'une voix forte et intransigeante. Froide. Il rappelait les fautes de Loki, les crimes qu'il avait perpétrés sur Midgard et le jugement que lui, Odin, avait rendu. Thor perçut, comme un bruit assourdissant, le silence de la foule. Loki était seul, livré à lui-même, sans personne pour s'élever contre ce châtiment cruel.

Personne. Personne ne paraissait l'aimer ou l'estimer, alors qu'il était un homme tellement plein de qualités. Tellement incroyable, aussi. Il était drôle, intelligent, charmeur, patient, attentif. Il était incroyable, son petit frère, il était unique. Alors pourquoi personne ne semblait se soucier de lui ? Pourquoi personne... pas même lui, Thor... n'avait pris sa défense ?

Les fautes de Loki étaient sans doute graves et ignobles. Il méritait peut-être la décapitation, d'un point de vue extérieur.

Mais Thor ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Non.

Il aimait Loki.

Il aimait son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

Thor se redressa. Le bourreau leva sa hache. Toute la foule retint son souffle. Les yeux verts de Loki cillèrent, rivés au sol car, dans cette position, il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre. Thor vit qu'il avait peur. Évidemment qu'il avait peur ! On était sur le point de le décapiter.

Mais...

Mais Thor ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareille.

Alors il arma son bras et, dans un geste aussi vif et rapide que s'il l'avait planifié de longue date, il jeta Mjölnir dans les airs. Le marteau fendit l'air et, alors que le bourreau allait abattre sa hache sur la nuque fragile et vulnérable de Loki, l'arme magique percuta violemment sa tempe et l'assomma.

Le silence incrédule qui s'en suivit se fit encore plus lourd que l'air. Étouffant. On aurait dit qu'un crime impardonnable venait d'être commis. Mais Thor ne s'en soucia pas; il s'était jeté, dès que Mjölnir avait été lancé, du balcon qu'il occupait et avait gagné l'estrade en courant. Sans s'arrêter, et sans laisser aux deux einherjars qui maintenaient toujours Loki le temps de réagir, il les balaya comme des fétus de paille. Puis il empoigna son frère par le col, le tira sur ses jambes et, faisant fi de son air incrédule, il le serra contre lui.

Et à ce moment-là, il eut l'impression que le monde se remettait en marche.

"Comment oses-tu ?! rugit Odin depuis son balcon, Gungnir frémissant dans sa main comme si l'arme magique était sur le point de se déclencher d'elle-même.

-Père, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! rétorqua Thor en serrant Loki contre lui, assez fort pour l'étouffer. Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer mon petit frère.

-Ton petit frère ! cracha Odin tandis que l'intéressé écarquillait les yeux, incrédule. Ce n'est pas ton frère ! Et si jamais il l'a été un jour, ses actes nous prouvent qu'il n'est pas digne de faire partie de cette famille !

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Père, après tout ce que nous avons traversé tous ensemble... tu ne peux pas le renier sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer !

-Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres, Thor ! Lâche immédiatement ce prisonnier et laisse le bourreau accomplir sa tâche. Enfin, dès que nous en aurons trouvé un autre...

-Non, je refuse, Père ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !"

Des murmures commencèrent à parcourir la foule. Ce que leur prince était en train de faire relevait de la folie pure et simple ! S'opposer à Odin ! À son père ! Craignait-il donc si peu la mort ?

"Thor, je te laisse une dernière chance, gronda Odin. Lâche-le et laisse-nous finir ce qui doit être fait. Si tu cesses cette folie maintenant, je fermerai les yeux sur ton insolence.

-Je regrette, Père, mais jamais je ne...

-Thor. Lâche-moi tout de suite."

Loki avait fini par se reprendre et il commençait à se tortiller dans les bras de son frère. Lequel baissa les yeux vers lui, totalement interloqué.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Loki ? chuchota-t-il de telle sorte que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait l'entendre. Tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend ! Tu vas être exécuté !

-Et alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Et alors ?

-Loki, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que...

-Que quoi ? À l'exception de moi-même, je ne manquerai pas à grand monde.

-Arrête, je t'interdis de dire ça."

Sans attendre que son frère lui oppose une autre réponse acerbe, il clama à l'attention de leur père :

"Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas t'obéir. Loki a peut-être des torts, et il a fait des choses que je ne peux pas défendre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te regarder le condamner à mort sans rien faire. Père, c'est de mon petit frère qu'il s'agit. Je me moque de savoir s'il a entaché l'honneur de notre famille. Jamais je ne pourrai le laisser mourir.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit.

-Il a raison, tu as perdu l'esprit ! chuchota furieusement Loki dans les bras de son frère, d'une voix dépourvue de toute ironie -il avait été profondément ému par les paroles de Thor. Si tu continues à t'opposer à lui, c'est ta tête qu'il va réclamer !

-Je m'en moque, Loki."

Oui, il s'en moquait. Pendant toutes les batailles, Loki et lui, ça avait toujours été à la vie, à la mort. Ce combat-ci ne serait pas différent. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent. Malgré tous ses défauts, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère mourir.

"Je suis profondément déçu par ton comportement, Thor, énonça lentement Odin. Protéger la vie d'un criminel ! Cet aveuglement n'est pas digne d'un futur roi. Tous les détracteurs d'Asgard doivent être punis !

-Père..."

De tout leur échange ou presque, Thor n'avait pas quitté Odin des yeux. Il l'avait vu frémir de colère, furieux d'être défié par son fils sur un sujet bien plus personnel que ce qu'il prétendait. C'était dangereux de l'irriter autant, surtout dans ces conditions. Il n'aurait jamais cru leur père capable d'une telle chose, mais il en finissait même par redouter qu'il décide de les exécuter tous les deux.

Alors qu'Odin ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, on écarta violemment les gardes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de son balcon, et une Frigga furieuse émergea dans la lumière.

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de faire cesser toute cette folie ! déclara-t-elle sèchement. Ce sont tes fils qui sont là en dessous, et il n'y a pas pire crime pour un père que de condamner ainsi ses enfants !

-Personne n'a le droit de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur ! s'indigna le roi, outré. Chacun doit payer pour ses crimes, fils de roi ou non ! Remettrais-tu en cause le fondement même de la justice, Frigga ?

-Ce n'est pas justice s'il n'y a eu aucun procès, gronda la reine en regardant son époux droit dans les yeux."

Le silence qui suivit cette réplique fut glacial. Rempli de tension et de peur. Les Asgardiens assemblés se figèrent, épouvantés par la réaction que leur roi pourrait avoir. Thor et Loki ne bougèrent pas davantage, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre à côté du bourreau inconscient. Les einherjars qui les entouraient attendaient les ordres d'Odin.

"Thor. Emmène immédiatement ce prisonnier hors de ma vue, avant que je ne le décapite moi-même ! gronda le Père-de-toutes-choses avec une colère telle que Gungnir recommença à rugir. **Immédiatement !**

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Thor attrapa Loki par le bras et le tira à toute vitesse à travers l'estrade, droit jusqu'au palais, où ils s'engouffrèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alors comme ça, tout l'entourage d'Odin se soulève ? Vous aurais-je inspirés, Mère et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi éloquent, mon frère. Hautain, oui, insolent, certainement, mais pas éloquent !

-Tais-toi, Loki. Rien n'est encore joué et Père pourrait très bien revenir exiger ta mort avant même la fin de la journée.

-Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu me protègerais ! Tu ne l'as pas fait avec tes amis midgardiens, mais je constate que tu te sens davantage d'ardeur devant une lance ou une hache qu'une arme à feu !

-Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai essayé de te sauver sur Midgard ! s'écria Thor en s'arrêtant pour plaquer violemment Loki contre le mur. Tu le sais ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Loki. J'ignore pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu."

La presque exécution de son frère avait profondément bouleversé ses convictions, mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier la résistance farouche que Loki qui avait opposée. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé, pourtant son comportement continuait de le tourmenter. Pourquoi son frère avait-il agi de cette façon sur Midgard ? La thèse de la folie ne le satisfaisait plus, et il n'avait jamais cru à la soi-disant soif de pouvoir de Loki. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir une réponse et, quelle qu'elle soit, de persuader leur père d'épargner la vie du jeune dieu.

"Tu n'as jamais fait tout ce que tu as pu, Thor, souffla Loki à voix basse, toujours plaqué contre son mur. Mais c'est sans doute dans le sang, de ne jamais faire cas des siens.

-Arrête, Loki, soupira le dieu du tonnerre d'une voix étonnamment douce. Ta voix se fissure à chaque mot et tu trembles de tout ton corps.

-Quoi ?"

Loki baissa les yeux vers ses bras et ses jambes, incrédule. Visiblement, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

"Allez, viens, soupira Thor en le décollant du mur pour poursuivre leur chemin. Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bain. Et de changer de vêtements, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez.

-Et tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me détacher d'abord ?"

Sans un mot, Thor fit sauter ses chaînes. Loki ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet.

/

Il avait conduit son frère directement dans ses appartements, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la disparition de Loki, plus d'une année auparavant. Il se doutait que son cadet devait avoir besoin de se reprendre et de rassembler ses esprits avant d'être prêt à lui parler. Après tout, il avait vu venir de très près le moment où il allait perdre sa tête... Le dieu du tonnerre savait qu'il aurait dû craindre que Loki prenne la fuite, maintenant qu'il n'était plus privé de sa magie, alors, avant de le laisser seul dans sa chambre, il fit en sorte de lui parler avec la plus grande sincérité :

"Loki, dit-il en le prenant délicatement par la nuque, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ce qu'on te reproche, mais je ne peux croire ni à ta soi-disant folie, ni au fait que tu as toujours voulu prendre ma place. Je sais que tu mérites d'être puni, mais je ne laisserai jamais ni Père, ni personne te faire du mal. Alors j'aimerais que tu entres là-dedans, que tu prennes un bon bain pour te détendre et, une fois que ce sera fait, que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé sur Midgard. Je ne te jugerai pas, Loki. Je veux juste comprendre afin de pouvoir t'aider."

Loki ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, pourtant Thor avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui scintillaient dans ses prunelles. Son frère avait l'air si faible, si misérable, tout à coup. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose que ni lui, ni Odin n'avaient vu. Loki ne méritait pas cette cruelle punition, il en était de plus en plus convaincu.

"À tout à l'heure, conclut Thor en lui pressant doucement la nuque, puis il rompit l'étreinte et s'éloigna dans le couloir."

Loki resta seul devant la porte. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. De loin, Thor surveilla qu'il pénétrait bien dans la pièce, puis il prit la direction des buanderies. Si le mobilier, les livres et les objets de Loki étaient restés à leur place, ses vêtements, eux, avaient été retirés de la chambre. De même que les serviettes de toilette, or son frère en aurait bien besoin. Il continua d'espérer que sa docilité n'était pas un piège et que Loki ne se volatiliserait pas dans son bain. Et qu'Odin ne changerait pas d'avis. Si jamais il décidait de renvoyer une garnison pour ramener le jeune dieu à l'échafaud... L'estomac de Thor se contracta à cette idée. Il devait faire vite.

Ce fut en courant qu'il dévala les marches de la buanderie, et il saisit sans y réfléchir à deux fois les articles dont il aurait besoin. Des vêtements propres, un lot de serviettes de bain.

Parvenu devant la porte de la chambre, le dieu du tonnerre entra sans frapper et déposa les affaires sur le lit.

"Loki, je t'ai apporté des vêtements, et une serviette de bain, annonça-t-il en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de l'eau. Mon frère ? Tu es encore là ?

-Pour l'instant, marmonna le dieu de la malice d'une voix assourdie par l'épaisseur du mur qui les séparait."

Thor acquiesça et ressortit de la pièce. Sur le chemin entre la chambre et la buanderie, il avait pensé à quelque chose... Dans ses affaires se trouvaient un ou deux objets ayant appartenu à Loki, et dont il avait refusé de se séparer à la "mort" de son frère. L'un d'entre eux, que le jeune dieu avait trimballé avec lui pendant des années, lui serait assurément d'une aide précieuse pour le faire parler.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de communication, elle ne semblait pas au beau fixe entre Odin et Frigga. Thor les entendait hurler de là où il était. Et s'il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour s'assurer de qui avait l'avantage, il espérait que c'était sa mère. La survie de Loki dépendait tout autant, voire davantage, de l'éloquence de la reine que de la sienne.

Et, s'il parvenait à convaincre Loki de s'expliquer, peut-être le jeune dieu pourrait-il également plaider pour sa cause.

Le coeur serré, Thor entra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Il trouva Loki assis bien droit sur le bord de son lit, propre, vêtu de frais, les cheveux encore un peu mouillés. En voyant son frère entrer, il eut un mouvement, sans doute pour se lever, mais le dieu du tonnerre l'arrêta en lui brandissant quelque chose de doux et de rebondi sous le nez. Loki se figea, surpris. Puis, il reconnut l'objet.

À son froncement de sourcils, le dieu de la malice crut sans doute qu'il plaisantait.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain. Comme si j'avais encore besoin de cette chose !

-Je suis sûr que oui, rétorqua Thor d'un air sérieux. C'est ton vieux doudou. Je sais que tu l'as gardé très longtemps avec toi.

-Arrête, Thor, rétorqua sèchement Loki. Je n'ai pas besoin de... j'ai passé l'âge de... je n'ai pas... il n'y a aucune raison... aucune raison que... après tout ce que... je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je... je..."

Mais c'était trop tard, le dieu de la malice s'était mis à trembler. Thor ne fut pas capable de lire exactement ce qui se passait dans ses yeux verts, mais il comprit que son idée était la bonne. Les souvenirs, les émotions, les faiblesses de Loki étaient en train de remonter à la surface, enfin libérées des barrières qu'il s'imposait pour ne pas ressentir trop fort, paraître trop faible. Qui aurait cru qu'un ours en peluche était le seul objet à réussir un tel exploit ? Et une décapitation manquée, ça allait de soi...

Thor vit le jeune dieu crisper ses doigts dans la bourre épaisse et usée du doudou, puis continuer à trembler des pieds à la tête. Il détourna le visage, sans doute pour cacher sa détresse à son frère, mais le dieu du tonnerre n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. S'il était là, c'était pour lui parler, le réconforter, comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui cacher ses pleurs.

Alors, Thor avança la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son cadet et lui caressa doucement la clavicule du bout du pouce.

"Loki... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea-t-il avec tendresse. Je ne pourrai jamais t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

-Je... je...

-Allez, Loki... Aies confiance en moi. Je ne te jugerai pas, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

-Je..."

Loki ne tint pas plus longtemps. La pression et les émotions des derniers jours furent trop fortes et il éclata en sanglots. Comme ça, sur la poitrine de son frère, qui se pencha sans un mot pour le recevoir dans ses bras.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, larmoya le jeune dieu en délaissant la peluche pour les vêtements de Thor. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir davantage le droit de régner que toi, même si j'ai parfois trouvé injuste qu'on t'encense tant alors que j'étais tout aussi apte à gouverner que toi !

-Oui, je sais, Loki... Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Thor en lui caressant le dos pour le calmer.

-Ce qui est arrivé sur Midgard n'était pas de mon fait... J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui résister, mais je n'étais pas assez fort... Il m'a manipulé et le sceptre n'a fait que multiplier à l'infini ce que je ressentais...

-Qui ça, "il" ? De qui tu parles, Loki ?"

Jusqu'à présent, le dieu du tonnerre n'avait jamais prêté attention au "il" dont son frère avait vaguement laissé échapper l'existence. Mais ce "il" apparaissait de plus en plus clairement comme le véritable instigateur de l'attaque sur Midgard... Quelqu'un d'une ampleur bien plus grande que Loki... quelqu'un qui aurait pu le forcer à agir ? C'était bien ça qu'il avait laissé échapper à travers ses pleurs ? Ses sanglots étaient si forts que Thor n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il disait...

"Il... Il, c'est... c'est..."

Loki prit une grande inspiration tremblante et il se mit à raconter.

Et plus il raconta, plus Thor resserra ses bras autour de sa forme tremblante, brisée par les épreuves. Il avait vécu, au cours de l'année écoulée, un véritable calvaire.

_C'était pire que tout ce que le dieu du tonnerre aurait pu imaginer_.

_C'était bien pire que tout ce que lui-même avait déjà enduré_.

_Chantage._

_Captivité. _

_Torture._

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Loki avait pu souffrir de la sorte sans qu'il le sache. Normalement, il aurait dû être toujours là pour lui, l'arracher au danger dès que son frère était en péril. Pourtant, un an de détresse et de souffrance, et il n'en avait jamais rien su. C'était insupportable. Thor lui-même faillit s'effondrer.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à peine, durant lesquelles un flot de larmes et de mots ininterrompus sorti de la bouche de Loki, le jeune dieu finit par s'endormir. Comme une masse, après que Thor lui eut effleuré le front et les cheveux d'une caresse, et lui eut juré que, jamais, plus jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un le blesser de cette façon.

"Je parlerai à Père, Loki, chuchota-t-il contre la joue de son frère qui commençait à sombrer. Tu n'auras rien besoin de dire, je lui raconterai moi-même ce qui t'est arrivé. Il ne savait pas, Loki, mais il ne pourra plus te punir après ça. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour toi de t'en sortir que d'obtempérer et d'attaquer Midgard.

-Il... me déteste..., murmura le dieu de la malice, luttant faiblement contre l'assoupissement qui le gagnait. 'me décapiterait lui-même... c'est ce qu'il a dit...

-Non, Loki, ne crois pas ça. Je pense qu'il était surtout en colère et... très déçu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, il comprendra.

-'ne veux pas être faible..., chuchota Loki dans un dernier sursaut pour rester éveillé, bien que ses yeux fussent clos. 'n'a pas besoin de... pitié... de... mépris...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mon frère. Personne ne pourrait endurer ce que tu as vécu et s'en relever. Tu n'es pas faible, Loki, et tu ne l'as jamais été. Au contraire, tu es encore vivant pour en parler. Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais te l'ôter."

Pendant un instant, le dieu de la malice continua de remuer un peu dans les bras de son frère, puis il céda enfin et plongea dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Thor ne l'avait pas vu aussi faible et défait depuis longtemps.

Dire que c'était pour ça, pour n'avoir pu supporter plus de souffrance et d'angoisse, qu'on avait failli le condamner.

_À mort_.

Thor ferma les yeux, son coeur se souleva de nouveau à cette idée. Dire qu'ils avaient failli le tuer ! Pour ça ! Même si Loki avait vaguement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait châtier.

Thor s'efforça de se calmer. Il ne restait qu'à convaincre leur père, et s'il avait été dérouté par la rage et l'opiniâtreté d'Odin à condamner Loki, il savait que le roi ne pourrait pas maintenir son jugement après de telles révélations.

D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à se présenter à la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant d'un geste violent qui aurait fait sursauter Loki s'il avait toujours été conscient. Or, il ne se réveilla pas. Frigga entra comme une tornade sur les talons de son mari.

"C'est donc là que tu cachais ce traître ! gronda Odin en avisant froidement Loki, pelotonné dans les bras de son frère. Depuis quand les prisonniers bénéficient-ils de ce genre de traitement de faveur ?

-Arrête, Père, tu n'as rien compris ! s'emporta Thor en se levant pratiquement du lit -ce qu'il aurait fait si le dieu de la malice n'avait pas reposé en partie sur ses genoux. Rien de ce qu'a fait Loki était de sa faute ! Ou, en tout cas, pas totalement.

-Je t'écoute ! Je suis curieux de voir ce que ce serpent t'a raconté !

-Ça suffit, Odin ! Laisse-le parler ! Et cesse d'employer de tels mots pour parler de notre enfant ! gronda Frigga, furieuse."

Alors, Thor raconta. Il répéta ce que Loki lui avait dit, oubliant certains détails, en mélangeant d'autres, mais il parla avec une douleur presque similaire à celle du jeune dieu, la souffrance de quelqu'un qui n'a pas pu protéger une personne qu'il aime. Une personne qu'il découvre brisée, anéantie, se relevant à peine, mais qu'on condamne encore par ignorance. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il vit des émotions semblables aux siennes se peindre sur le visage de sa mère, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Frigga pour se précipiter sur la couche de son enfant, s'assoir auprès de lui et tenir sa main, qu'elle recouvrit de baisers. Le visage d'Odin, pour sa part, se creusa lentement d'une expression indécise, non dépourvue de sa fureur première mais moins farouche, en tout cas, que ce qu'il avait laissé voir jusqu'alors.

"Tu affabules, marmonna-t-il, indécis, son oeil unique allant de son fils aîné à celui qui était toujours pelotonné dans ses bras. Comment ce Thanos aurait-il pu nous cacher la captivité de Loki si longtemps ?

-Je l'ignore, Père, mais tu vois bien que ce qui est arrivé sur Midgard n'était pas de son fait. Je sais que tu ne veux pas laisser ses destructions et ses meurtres impunis, mais je t'en prie, ne le tue pas. Ne le tue pas alors que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la souffrance !

-Il peut toujours t'avoir menti, objecta Odin en fronçant les sourcils. Il est le dieu de la duperie. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Comment oses-tu dire ça, Odin ?! s'emporta Frigga, qui caressait inlassablement la joue de son fils. As-tu donc si peu aimé notre enfant que, pour une erreur qu'il n'a même pas commise de son plein gré, tu lui retires toute ta confiance ? Est-ce ça, l'amour d'un père pour son fils, Odin ? Réponds-moi !

-Je tâche simplement d'être objectif, comme n'importe quel roi devrait l'être ! protesta Odin.

-Tu es surtout aveuglé par ta vexation d'avoir failli à assurer la splendeur d'Asgard dans ce conflit !

-Père, si Loki avait été coupable, il se serait enfui au lieu de rester ici pour attendre ton jugement."

Odin hésita encore. Il avait visiblement une foule d'autres arguments à opposer à son fils, mais sa main, presque sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, était venue se poser sur les cheveux noirs de Loki, lissés par l'eau du bain. Il acheva de démêler les boucles sombres d'un geste presque doux, puis il se redressa.

"Très bien, capitula-t-il. Je consens à lui laisser une chance. Mais il devra me fournir des preuves solides de ce qu'il avance !"

Frigga le fixa durement, exaspérée par son entêtement et son orgueil démesuré de roi. Thor le dévisagea aussi, désemparé de voir leur père accorder si peu de crédit à la parole du jeune dieu.

Mais l'air de sombre colère et de méfiance qui habitait les traits d'Odin avait presque totalement disparu. Ne restait sur son visage qu'une ridule de contrariété, mais Thor savait que le pire était passé. Odin croirait Loki à son tour, il en était persuadé.

Qu'il ait fallu que Loki passe à un cheveu de la décapitation pour qu'ils réalisent enfin sa détresse était par trop tragique, mais au moins, tous les non-dits avaient enfin une chance d'être expliqués.

Oui, songea Thor en rapprochant Loki de son coeur, et en tirant la couverture pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Ils avaient parcouru un chemin difficile, mais retrouver la confiance qu'ils se portaient mutuellement était déjà un gage qu'ils surmonteraient ces épreuves.

Ils s'étaient pratiquement pardonnés. Ensuite, ils pourraient aller de l'avant.


End file.
